A DOCSIS system, such as the system 100 shown in FIG. 1, can be used to deliver high-definition digital entertainment and telecommunications such as video, voice, and high-speed Internet to subscribers over an existing cable television network. As shown in FIG. 1, traffic (e.g., data, video, and voice signal) is transferred over a cable network 130 between a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) 110 and cable modems (CMs) 120. The CMTS 110 is located at a cable system head-end and the CMs 120 are located at subscriber premises. The cable network 130 can take the form of either an all-coax, all-fiber, or hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) network.
System and traffic data can help traffic engineers make better decisions regarding the DOCSIS system. For example, system and traffic data can be used to decide where and when to perform node splitting. System and traffic data, for example, also can be input to network monitoring systems, can trigger certain response actions, or can be used as input to traffic engineering simulation models.